Sugar Rush (game)
Sugar Rush is a fictional arcade kart-racing video game that exists in the world of Walt Disney's 2012 movie Wreck-It Ralph. In-game world history According to the original intended design of the game, the world of Sugar Rush was supposed to be ruled by Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. However, a character from another game, Turbo from Turbo Time, had invaded her world and did some reprogramming of the game's code to demote Vanellope into an ordinary contestant player, albeit an unplayable character due to the fact that she constantly glitches, and also to make the citzens of that world forget that Vanellope was ever a princess. In this reprogrammed world Turbo became its new monarch King Candy, doing everything in his power to keep Vanellope from ever reclaiming her true identity and place among the citizens of the game world. At the time when the movie's story took place, the character Wreck-It Ralph from Fix-it Felix Jr. had accidentally entered the Sugar Rush game world when he had escaped from the Hero's Duty game world inside an escape craft carrying a Cy-Bug from that game, only to find that he lost the medal that he "won" from the game. In the candy tree forest, Wreck-It Ralph met Vanellope, who then took the medal and used it as her entrance fee for the race that would determine who would be the next day's avatar racers. Ralph reluctantly helped Vanellope prepare for the race by first entering the mini-game factory to help build her a custom race car, and then building a practice course inside Diet Cola Mountain so that she could learn how to drive. However, King Candy found Ralph's medal and with it bribed him into making sure that Vanellope does not participate in the race, claiming that it could spell disaster for Vanellope if the gamers used her character and found out that her glitching caused the game to be put out of order. Meanwhile, Ralph's friend Fix-It Felix Jr. entered the game world with the Hero's Duty main character Sgt. Calhoun in order to track down both Ralph and the Cy-Bug, in order to both save the Fix-It Felix Jr. game from being permanently put out of order and to prevent the destruction of other game worlds besides Sugar Rush. During the race where Vanellope ended up becoming a racer, the Cy-Bugs that were breeding underground had hatched and spread across the game world to destroy everything that was in it. Also during the race, Vanellope discovered that King Candy was a character from a different video game and found out that she could control her glitching in order to teleport herself back onto the track when King Candy threatened to crash her and her vehicle into an obstacle. King Candy was soon absorbed by a Cy-Bug and mutated into a powerful form with which he used to fight against Wreck-It Ralph. Ultimately it took Ralph pounding the Mentos drops at the top of Diet Cola Mountain to create an eruption that would serve as a beacon to draw all the Cy-Bugs toward it and destroy them, including the mutated King Candy. With the Cy-Bugs and King Candy gone, Felix helped to repair the finish line for Vanellope to drive across, and as she drove across it, everything in the game world was reset, including Vanellope's place as its ruling princess and the memories of everyone who knew her as princess. However, Vanellope preferred to become president instead of a princess and instead changed the game world's government to that of a democracy. Category:Video games Category:Locations from other franchises